


Freedom

by lolachrome



Category: George Michael (Musician), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Fanvid, M/M, vid, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: ...Think I'm gonna get me some happy...Visual Source: Yuri on IceAudio: George Michael Freedom! '90





	

**Author's Note:**

> All the love for George Michael & Yuri on Ice.
> 
> This vid took forever to make--I've been making it essentially since I heard that George Michael passed away. Thank you so much to all the people who saw the many, many drafts of this, most especially to N & L for encouraging me all the way through, and K for your amazing, in depth feedback.
> 
> I took inspiration from the original George Michael Freedom! '90 music video, which is such an incredible video. If you haven't seen it, or you haven't seen it recently, you should! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diYAc...


End file.
